


Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by Det. David Starsky

by Callisto



Series: Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by... [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>1 To read Hutch’s list. [Subject’s response: Not likely.]</i></p><p><i>2 To lie here on the couch doing that puppy thing until he caves and lets me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten New Year Resolutions, as Compiled and Edited by Det. David Starsky

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, a shout out to the wonderful Sentinel writer Arrow for letting me borrow her original formula for this.

1 To read Hutch’s list. [Subject’s response: Not likely.]

2 To lie here on the couch doing that puppy thing until he caves and lets me.

3 Wow. To do the puppy thing more often. [Subject’s response: Still not showing you.]  
[Editor’s note: Showing me the whatnow?] [Subject’s response: Breathe, Starsk. And zip your pants back up.]

4 Where was I? Oh, right. To wear jeans without belts again.

5 To smuggle enough burritos past the food stormtrooper to get to 4.  
[Subject’s response: Gee, thanks.] [Editor’s note: Hey, may the force be with me.]

6 To buy Angela an expensive gift.  
[Subject’s response: She’s still going to make you lift weights, get over it.]

7 To chain Hutch’s ass to a desk at Metro until I’m back there with him.  
[Subject’s response: Aww...] [Editor’s note: Shut up. And don’t kiss me while I’m writing.]

8 To fall asleep after Hutch. Just once.

9 To be sweet and charming to visitors and well wishers, whatever time of day or night they—what?  
[Subject’s response: Me? Nothing.] [Editor’s note: non-verbal response involving a cushion.]

10 To growl at life in my head, not out loud at Hutch ~~at all~~ so much.

******


End file.
